


Apple juice, Lego and carry daddy's title around

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concussion leads to child-mindset, Cute!Randy, Gen, Humor, Lego, Mommy!Seth, Set right after Summerslam, Toddler!Randy, Uncle!Finn, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mommy...” Randy nearly screamed, jumping up and down. Forgetting about his headache. Forgetting about the 10 staples in his head. Waddleing straight towards Seth, spreading his arms und wrapping them around him. “Mommy...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple juice, Lego and carry daddy's title around

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO clue how this happened. I really don't.   
> But I couldn't resist writing it :-D 
> 
> I don't recommend drinking while reading it... Don't spill your drink over your device

 

 

Randy recived medical attention, stayed silent because he was a good boy. His eyes scanning the room but he didn't found who he was looking for.

As soon as the doctor told him he was okay he got himself up. World turning just around him. Everything was spinning, eyes unfocused.

Someone grabbed his arm, holding him upright. Randy shaking his head before leaving the room alone. Waddling down the hallway, one hand always against the cold concrete to support him.

 

It took him some minutes to get to the locker rooms.

Suddenly he found who he was looking for.

“Mommy...” Randy nearly screamed, jumping up and down. Forgetting about his headache. Forgetting about the 10 staples in his head. Waddleing straight towards Seth, spreading his arms und wrapping them around him. “Mommy...”

Seth was shocked. Randy whispering 'Mommy' over and over again, fisting Seth's shirt between his large, bloody hands.

It took a moment for Seth to move and think again. Gently wrapping his arms around Randy.

“Hey, it's fine... everything is fine...”

 

Randy looked up. Big, innocent eyes looking straight into Seth's. “Where's daddy?”

“I don't know... Should we talk a walk and look for him?” Seth was overwhelmed. Randy Orton calling him mommy? Looking for daddy? What the hell was going on?

Randy nodding, eyes going unfocussed again. Seth grabbed Randy's hand, leading him into on of the bathrooms next to the locker room.

“Let's clean your hands first, okay?”

“'kay...”

Seth turned on the water, helping Randy to wash his hands. A soft smile on Randy's face as his hands were finally clean again.

They walked through the hallways. Looking for whoever Randy thought was his dad.

“Mommmmy...” Randy looked at Seth with tired eyes. “Carry me, pleeeeaseeeeee.”

 

Seth sighed silently. And begged to god his knee would be able to hold up the weight. Randy jumped up and down until he finally wrapped his large legs around Seth's waist. “Love youuu...” Randy whispered into Seth's ear, one hand playing with Seth's long, wavy hair.

“Love you too, baby boy..” Seth turning his head to kiss Randy's cheek. It was strange but... if Randy thought he was his mom, he would behave like he was.

They arrived at the catering. Maybe their would find a dad for Randy up there. But it was nearly empty.

“You want something to drink, baby boy?”

Randy nodded before unwrapping his legs from Seth's waist.

“Some juice or water?” Seth stroking Randy's cheek gently.

“Applejuice, please.”

 

And he got some applejuice. Randy playing with the straw before putting it on the table. “Don't need.. I'm a biiiig boy...”

No, he wasn't. He spilled some of the juice over his shirt. Tears forming in Randy's eyes.

“Don't cry, sweety... Please don't. It's okay. We'll change your shirt, okay?”

Randy nodding, swallowing down the tears.

Seth took out his phone, sending a message to the group-chat of his co-workers.

“Come over to the catering everyone. We've got a problem over here. And be prepared.”

 

It took a few minutes until the first people entered the large room. Randy scanning everyone.

“Uncle Fiiiiinn!” Within seconds Randy ran over to Finn, hugging him. Finn nearly dropped his title belt.

“Randy...” Seth was holding back his laugh. “Don't ran over your uncle...”

Finn gave Seth this 'What the fuck is happening'-look.

“Have you seen, my little boy got staples in his head...” Seth tried to get Randy away from Finn.

“Show me, Randy.” Finn said, smiling but still confused.

Randy stepping a few inches back, presenting his head.

“No crying...” He said proudly.

“Such a good boy...” Finn smiled, petting Randys shoulder.

 

Suddenly Randy ran over to the newest superstar in the catering. Dean.

“Daaaaddyyy..” Randy stopped right in front of Dean, spreading his arms.

Dean slowly placed his title next to him before spreading his arms to, the confused look on his face. Looking for any kind of help.

“Baby boy, I guess daddy needs a shower...” Seth grabbing Randy's shoulder.

“Don't care...” Randy bit his lower lip.

Dean wrapped his arms around Randy. Hugging him tight.

 

A few minutes of silence. Dean stroking Randy's back, Seth just standing next to them.

Eventually Finn showed up with a pack of brand new Lego.

“Wanna play with me?” He asked with a big smile on his face, placing his brand new title on the table, right next to the Lego.

A huge smile on Randy's face as he saw the little, colourful Lego.

An hour passed. Building things, taking them apart just to create something new.

Randy's eyes got smaller and smaller.

“Our baby boy is sleepy..” Seth smirked. “Let's head to the hotel, okay?”

Randy just nodded, getting up and nearly stumbling over his own feet.

“Carry that?” He asked, pointing at Dean's title belt.

“Yeah...” Dean said, putting the heavy belt into Randy's hands.

 

Randy looked more than proud, walking around with Dean's title. They went back to the locker room, helping Randy to get dressed before making their way to the hotel. Randy falling asleep on the drive there.

“Should we wake him up or carry him inside?” Dean asked.

“I carried him thought the arena, now it's your turn, _daddy_.” Seth said, laughing.

“Come on.. This is damn cute.”

Dean undid Randy's seat belt, the older man opening his eyes.

“What are you doing, Ambrose?”

“Taking care of little Randy who called me daddy.” Dean and Seth bursting out in laughter.

“What?” Randy, still looking tired, asking.

“We'll tell you tomorrow. But now we have to get inside the hotel. You're sleeping in our room tonight.”

Randy just nodded. Too tired to argue. Too much headache to think about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you had as much fun as I had while writing!


End file.
